Inter-dimensional Lich
by Hollowsoul75
Summary: What exactly would you do when you find yourself about to die, then do die only to wake up with your body wrecked and you find yourself still living even after you've kicked the bucket so to speak...and then a few days later be the cause of the death of your entire world? Let's follow the tale of the 'human' turned Lich with a desire for inter-dimensional knowledge, shall we?
1. Accidental Lich

**Alright! Hollowsoul75 here with the story I promised…**

 **This is going to be a mass-crossover with Touhou as the main category. Just so everyone can prepare for multiverse jumping.**

 **I am not sure if I will continue this as it is a side story I am going to do in spare time when I'm not updating my other fic 'Welcome to a Ghoulish World'…but I do have another chapter and a half ready to go…if people want me to update this…**

 **Anyway, this fic is just an idea that has been swimming around my head for a while now…and it has been distracting me from updating my other fic…**

 **So, without further ado-hold up…**

 **I do not own Touhou or anything else that may be reverenced/or used in this fic other than the OCs.**

 **And thank you to Karnsten69 for beta reading this.**

 **Moving on…**

 **Chapter one: Accidental Lich.**

(First person POV: Unknown)

"…"

Hi…my name is Amon...it is now anyway…it's to honour the person who-

"PLEASE SPARE ME, I BEG YOU!"

"…"

-…I'll tell you later.

As you can probably guess by now…I'm not very talkative…because of how old I am and because of what I am…

I…am a Lich…well, Faux Lich; because of the method that turned me into one if you wanna be technical…Yep…you heard me. I am a living corpse…I am a dead man…I am a badass…I am…kinda _hungry_ …Hold on sec…

"OH GODS! OH GODS-ARRRRGH!"

Om nom nom…what? I 'ate' his soul, so what? It's what I do…Lich, remember?

Let me explain.

I…am dead obviously, but my soul has attached itself to an object that I treasured with my life…now it _is_ my life because if it gets destroyed…well, it _is_ the host for my _soul_ , you connect the dots...anyway, it was originally a silver cross necklace left to me by my mother…who abandoned me on the day of my birth...hmph, who needs her? I still kept the necklace as it had, at the time, a picture of my dad alongside the bitch who was pregnant with me in it. Dad had shaggy dark brown hair and green eyes while my mon had purple eyes and long blonde hair and a weird fashion sense…anyway, Dad wanted to keep me, unlike my Mother, but she ran away and bolted out of the country before having me and leaving me with the sisters of the nearby church so my dad couldn't raise me…spiteful bitch huh…but I later met her and made up with her somewhat.

'Somewhat' being the key word.

So anyway, I lived with the sisters for the first seven years of my life before I was adopted by a nice family, I liked them but I kept my dad's surname…I think it was his surname as it was on his picture…meh. I kept it and my new family understood why. I lived with them for the next decade and was seventeen when I moved out with some furniture and food along with other items given to me by my adopted parents…I was going somewhere with this wasn't I? Right, my phylactery…or soul jar for you uncultured folk…basically I can turn it into a giant silver cross bigger than I am that hangs around behind me floating in mid-air…don't ask why I'd want to but at least this way it is sturdy as fuck and can't be destroyed unless it is by divine means, it's rather overpowered cause a lot of the deities are dead or asleep because of a lack of faith and all…umm…and I can use it to crush people when I'm bored, that's a plus.

Setting all that aside, here I am…traveling worlds using my familiar and eating souls for their memories, power, and my own entertainment…I've been to over three hundred and seventy worlds and have in storage over what, thirteen billion, thirty seven hundred thousand, and twenty something souls…I collected an entire planet's worth, around six billion, a little while after I became a lich…Faux Lich…whatever, I'm still calling myself a Lich as I am dead…to an extent…and that I have a phylactery! SUCK IT VOLDEMORT! YOU AND YOUR HORCRUXES GOT NOTHING ON THIS!

"…Ahem…"

Now, you're probably wondering where I am right now, right? Well, first let me tell you more of my 'origin' story…as some of the more comic book geeky souls I have eaten would have called it.

It began with the death of the once human boy named Dallas Griffon…

(Scene change: Third person POV – With commentary until next line break)

A small bedroom with dark blue wallpaper and a beige roof was lit by the rising sun as it peaked through the large black curtains hiding a four pane window. A lump moved under the covers of a bed with purple covers as a loud alarm sounded out from the alarm clock on the bedside table. A hand reached out to try and find the disturbance from under the covers. After rummaging around on the wrong side of the table where a silver cross necklace sat a groan echoed out before the lump rose sending the covers off of the revealed eighteen year old Dallas Griffon. Dallas had long mid-neck length brown hair that curled slightly at the ends and deep purple eyes that glinted with annoyance. A sneer had grown on his face as he located the cause of the disturbance and put an end to it…rather harshly too before putting the silver cross necklace on.

 _I wasn't always so quiet as opposed to now…I was actually rather talkative around my friends._

He got out of bed with a grunt and made his way down the hallway to the bathroom and after brushing his teeth, walked into the kitchen to open the fridge and eat a cold slice of pizza before going back to his room to dress himself in a grey long sleeve shirt and black cargo pants followed by black sneakers. He headed back down the hall towards the door leading outside and he grabbed his beige M65 jacket, which was in surprisingly good condition for a hand-me-down, before reaching into one of the pockets to make sure his wallet was in it.

 _I went to a nice school…I can't remember the name as it has been well over a few thousand years for me since I left my home world…different worlds, different time zones…one day there maybe one year somewhere, ya get the idea…_

Dallas had walked into town and past numerous stores and businesses before turning left into a rather Victorian styled school. Dallas grunted as a few of his lowerclassmen knocked into his shoulder as they walked past. They wore a simple school uniform consisting of long blue pants, white shirt, blue blazer, and an orange tie that Dallas wouldn't be caught DEAD wearing. One of the reasons why he like this school was that the upperclassmen got to wear what they wanted to…but that also meant the school prez was on a lot of cases where some of them wore inappropriate outfits…it didn't bother Dallas much as he learned to ignore the eccentric people here.

 _I had few friends there…but, it was nice for me…until some asshole decided to start killing people there…and eventually killed one of my friend's friends which started this path I walk._

Dallas walked past a group of students talking about another murder in the school and sighed thinking that whoever was doing this was fucked up in the head. He walked into the main building where the first thing you saw were rows of lockers made from blue stained metal and went to his own one. After opening his locker and grabbing his black bag with purple gothic designs on it he closed the locker door to see a sixteen year old smiling face behind it "Hello…Sera."

 _I liked Sera a lot…you could say she was the light of my day…how badly corny can I possibly get?_

 _...I'm dead, what do I care?_

Sera had straight honey brown hair going to the middle of her neck and green eyes. She wore blue jeans with yellow shoes and a white tank top that showed a generous amount cleverage under a button up long sleeved green jersey that was unbuttoned and a few sizes too big for her "Hahaha! HELLO DALLAS~" Dallas merely wiggled his pinkie in his ear at the yell while she twirled in place before stopping to look at him with a warm smile "What's wrong grumpy? Did someone wake on the wrong side of the bed~?"

"Quiet you."

 _I really did like her…heh…I even died for her…oops~ spoilers~…she's rubbed off on me…dammit. I am a Lich! I am not supposed to act all…Sera-ish…I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL AND EXPERIMENT ON YOUR CARCASS! There, that's better._

"Didcha-hear-didcha-hear-didcha-hear?" Sera asked rapidly as she bounced up and down making Dallas sigh even though his lips twitched upwards slightly at her overabundance of energy and child-like actions "No…what?" Sera grabbed his arm and started dragging him to homeroom "No-time-no-time-no-time-CLASS!" Dallas just let himself be dragged along…for the twelfth time this week…and it was only Wednesday!

"Why do I even bother?"

 _Why did I even bother indeed…_

Sera dragged Dallas all the way to their homeroom and she accidently made him crash into the door "Sorry!" Dallas grunted as he peeled himself off the wooden construct before opening the door and walking past the apologizing girl before making his way to his seat at the back of the class. Sera followed quickly as she spied the teacher coming down the hallway and all but jumped into her seat that was next to Dallas's own before smiling innocently…which made her look even less innocent.

 _I laughed when she first did that, she still got in trouble regardless of the look. Good times, good times…where was I?_

Dallas crossed his arms on his desk and laid his head down to try and drown out the teacher's ramblings about the recent murders and who was lost. Sera lost the smile on her face during that and lost some of her energy too when the teacher said the name of one of the murdered students that she knew. The bell rang signalling for everyone to go to first period. Dallas got up and Sera followed close behind him before glomping him and burying her face into his back making Dallas rub one of her arms softly before unwrapping them from around him and placed one of his own over her shoulders as he lead them to their next class while comforting the sniffling Sera.

 _I'm getting nowhere with this…skipping ahead, NOW!_

Dallas groaned as he followed Sera through the corridors way after school hours had finished "Why the hell are we doing this again? _I mean, I missed kickboxing for this…_ " He whispered the last part as Sera sniffed as she glared straight ahead "We're going to catch the guy that killed all those people…including…*sniff*" Dallas hugged her from behind making her spin around and hug him back tightly as he rubbed small circles into her back "Shh, shh, it'll be okay…we'll catch this asshole, a'right?" Sera nodded before the two heard a loud scream echo through the corridors which she recognized "Melanie!?" She took off running towards the source and turned around the corner as Dallas just realized what she did "SERA WAIT!"

 _If only I had known the consequences of not convincing her otherwise of going on this little 'stake out'…but then again, knowing her she would've gone anyway and then who knows what would've happened…_

Dallas followed her down several more corridors before stopping when he saw Sera outside one of the classrooms horrified with the door slightly ajar. Dallas sneaked over and covered her mouth getting a muffled squeak before he motioned for her to shush and peaked through the door himself. His breath hitched when he saw someone in a long black cloak wielding a jagged dagger cut open a black haired girl's, Melanie's, stomach open and sifted through the organs that spilled out. " _Hueck!_ " Dallas covered his mouth to stop himself from spewing but the noise of his near upchuck alerted the murderer to his and Sera's presence "Shit."

"Sera RUN!" Dallas pushed Sera down the hallway as he took off in the other direction and Sera bolted down the hallway before the murderer came barrelling out of the classroom. The murderer looked towards Sera's fleeing form before a tin trash can made contact with his head "OI ASSWIPE!" Dallas taunted him while making a 'bring it' motion with both hands "Come get some, unless you're too much of a wuss to take on someone your own size!" He ran when the murderer came after him and headed for the roof.

 _I admit it wasn't my best plan…but, it still worked…but not without consequences._

Dallas kicked the door to the roof down and ran towards the edge before stopping near it. The murderer followed close behind and slowed down seeing nowhere for his target to go as he twirled his dagger around "Nowhere to run now…" Dallas grinned despite his heart screaming bloody fear at him "Well, what are you waiting for?" He held his arms out in a 'come at me bro!' posture and braced himself when the murderer charged at him with the dagger ready to kill.

 _It was a stupid plan, a suicidal maniac's plan, a…well, it was my plan…_

Dallas moved back a few steps and grabbed hold of the arm wielding the dagger as it stabbed through his heart "Now, to go after your little delectable girlfriend, fwehehe." Dallas grabbed ahold of the murderer through his cloak "Checkmate, asswipe…" The murdered noticed they were going off the side of the three story building and before he could free himself Dallas grinned and tossed both himself and the murderer over the edge of the school. As the ground closed in, the murderer stabbed Dallas repeatedly cursing him all the while before Dallas's eyes closed with a cocky smile left on his face.

And then the ground rose to greet its guests with open arms.

 _And there you have it, I died…I was a virgin too…yeah, yeah laugh it up…_

 _But, as you already know…_

Dallas gasped as his body screamed in pain at him as he opened his eyes to find himself on the ground with blood surrounding him…

 _I didn't stay dead for long._

Dallas looked over to see the murderer dead and lying in a pool of blood a few feet away from him before looking down at himself to see his body torn and broken and sobbed thinking he was going to die in pure agony…so he waited…and waited…and _waited_ …GOD JUST KILL HIM ALREADY! Dallas grunted as his leg suddenly snapped back into place followed by his other leg "OW, what the-FUCKING MOTHER OF A CHEEKY DICKWAFFLE!" He cried out when his ribs suddenly seemed to crawl back into his chest and healed quickly followed by his arms being pulled back into their sockets with a loud "POP!" and his spine twisted back into place with a "SNAP!"

Dallas let out several more pained and uncomfortable grunts and noises as the rest of his body closed up and healed back into pristine condition "Fu-huhuh-uuuck!" He sat up and laughed as he ran his hands over his fully healed body, not even noticing the grey tint his skin had taken "HAHAHA! I am alive!" Dallas fist pumped before turning around to make his way home and jumped back when he noticed the now dead murderer again "YIPE!" He looked left then right before bolting for his home.

He didn't notice that his necklace was glowing with a vile purple hue and the white wisps that flowed off the murderer's corpse and into it as he ran.

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

Dallas opened his door and slammed it behind him as he huffed and puffed while he held himself up using his arms against his knees as support. He sighed as he made his way to his kitchen while scratching his head vigorously as it started burning for some reason. Eventually the burn became an inferno and he ran to the bathroom as he tore off his jacket and shirt before he chucked his head under the tap and turned it on full blast before sighing as the inferno washed away "Oh-hohohoh, yeaaaah~" He shut his eyes to keep the water out of them as he grabbed a towel that was next to him before running it over his face and hair. He rose upwards to become level with the mirror and pulled the towel away to see that his hair had turned a purple-like grey and yelled in shock "GAH!"

He jumped away before calming down a running his hand through his hair "What in the fuck?" He also noticed his skin had turned a slightly pale grey making him look slightly like a shut in…or a walking corpse that looked to be recently killed…which now that he thought about it, shouldn't he be? He did just…practically…come back from…the dead…oh my fuck…

"HOW IN THE FUCK AM I ALIVE THEN? Wait…I still have a heartbeat…logic has gone completely out the window people!"

(Timeskip: 2 days later)

It was nearing night as Dallas sighed and he pulled his hood over his ashen coloured hair that could be mistaken for a dull purple. He had unzipped the hood and unfolded it out of his jacket…nifty feature of the M65 jacket. He was on the run from some self-proclaimed 'undead hunter' that had started attacking him out of nowhere after walking down an empty street…despite looking like something out of the movie 'Blade' with the whole mercenary get-up the dude had some good equipment as it had forced Dallas to run…you would too if someone aimed a RPG at you screaming 'undead abomination!'

Guess he really was somewhat dead as he had been shot with a gun that shoots beams of light multiple times and they had hurt…a lot…he was glad he had skipped out of school now as this guy could've come after him while he was in class, though he couldn't help but wonder if Sera was alright, she probably thinks he's dead. Dallas sighed as he pulled his hood over his face more and blended in with a crowd in the middle of town…well he blended in as much as a pale grey skinned teen could.

"I FOUND YE, ABOMINATION!"-Oh fuck-"IN THE NAME OF THE LORD, YE SHALL BE PURIFIED!" Not this again. Everyone in the square looked at the clearly crazy person as he pointed right at Dallas before pulling out the light firing gun causing everyone to run away screaming except Dallas who was knocked down in the frenzy and his hood fell as well "Dammit!" The man walked towards Dallas's downed form slowly as he spoke "In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen!" With the last word of the apparent prayer the man levelled the light gun at Dallas's forehead as someone yelled out his name "DALLAS!"

(Play: Puella Magi Madoka Magica OST – Numquam Vincar)

"Sera?" She crashed into the man holding the gun sending him to the ground before she help Dallas up and apparently was unfazed with his new appearance "C'mon we've got to go now!" She dragged him down the street towards their school to try and get away from the fucked up priest "Sera, why are you trying to help me?" Dallas yelled over the pissed off curses of the fucked up priest "Right now? You saved my life, now I'm returning the favour!" They had reached the school and thankfully it was past school hours and everyone had gone home. The priest had almost caught up to them now making Dallas panic thinking Sera might get hurt and grabbed her before throwing her farer than he intended to the side just as a bullet of light went through his shoulder instead of Sera's heart "Heathen! Helping an abomination such as this one has signed your death warrant!"

Dallas charged with speed far greater than humanly possible at the priest with his fist reared back as the priest's gun was aimed at Sera's head, and just as his finger was about to pull the trigger the priest had to jump back as Dallas' fist crashed into the ground where he was stood and created a two metre wide crater. When the resulting dust settled, Dallas was seen glaring at the priest while holding his fist that had broken and started bleeding where the bone pierced the skin before the bone retreated back into place and the skin healed. The priest aimed his gun at Dallas again as his target flicked the blood off of his hand "Ye abomination! Why do you stray from the path of god and onto the path of a monster?"

Dallas' glare increased enough so that if looks could kill, the priest would have died several times over in absolute agony "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I won't let you hurt Sera!" And with that said, Dallas charged again and tried to clothesline the bastard in front of him only to get several light bullets in the legs turning them into torn flesh sticks making Dallas crash and roll past the priest before using his hands to spring himself back onto his now healed legs. Dallas was pushed on the defensive when the priest pulled out a fourteen inch blade that exerted an aura that sent unpleasant shivers down Dallas' spine and was hard for him to focus on it. The priest tried to hack away wildly at Dallas only to hit nothing as he was either dodged or tripped up by his target. Dallas batted away the arm holding the " _Holy blade…_ " that something in the back of his mind whispery named and followed his instincts to plunge his hand into the center of the priest's chest and grab onto something that felt unearthly cold. The priest gasped in pain and unholy terror as he apparently knew what Dallas was doing to him. The priest reached his arm around Dallas to aim at the watching Sera and pulled the trigger just as Dallas ripped a transparent fist-sized wispy orb out of his chest. The priest fell limp like a puppet with its strings cut the moment the orb left his body.

"SERA!" Dallas ran over to her as he tossed the dead priest's body aside while the wispy ball was absorbed into his necklace much to his confusion before focusing on the wounded Sera. He knelt next to her form and picked her up and held her close to his chest "Sera? Sera! C'mon Sera, stay with me!" Sera's half-lidded eyes stared at him with warmth before she smiled and buried her face into his chest as blood poured from the hole where her heart was. Dallas could somehow tell that she was crawling closer and closer to death as his vision became black with everything either surrounded by white, grey, or dark grey outlines and saw the white outlines of Sera start to leave her body and disperse into thin air. Her body went cold in Dallas's arms as his vision went back to normal and he knew she had passed on causing tears to roll down his cheeks.

 _'It should have been me…'_

Dallas held Sera's lifeless body closer as he cried and his necklace started to glow a vile purple.

 _'It should have been me…'_

Several people came hearing the gunshots and saw Dallas crying over Sera and the dead priest face down on the ground and gasped.

 _'It should have been me!'_

Dallas glared at anyone who got too close to Sera's body as police officers arrived on scene to try and get everyone away from the bodies so they could be taken away.

 _'She's dead-'_

(Stop song and play: Bleach OST – Fade to Black B07a)

One of the police officers came over to Dallas before noticing the girl in his arms and calling for help as he reached out to comfort the crying boy and get him away from the scene.

' _-AND IT'S MY FAULT!'_

Dallas roared as ghostly purple flames surrounded him and Sera's body originating from his necklace burning the police officer to ash before rushing upwards to form a giant geyser of fire that turned the sky a deathly purple, three silhouettes formed inside the flames similar to the murderer, priest, and the police officer that screamed and wailed bone chillingly in agony. Several police officers grabbed their guns and opened at the screaming flames before the pillar fell like water and spread out all over the school burning everything and everyone. For every person that was consumed by the flames the fires grew and grew gaining more silhouettes, spreading out even further and faster with each one and the silhouettes occasionally reached out to pull people into the flames. Within seconds the entire town was in flames. The flames found no more souls there and started to spread further out. Minutes past and the entire continent was then consumed by the soul burning flames. Half an hour past and other continents fell, the oceans couldn't stop the flames as they bubbled and dried up letting the flames spread even further towards populated areas…and finally after an hour had past the earth was a charred wasteland. Now there was no living thing left to burn, the flames, now full of unending screaming and burning silhouettes, receded back to their point of origin and was absorbed back into Dallas' necklace.

(End of song.)

Dallas wasn't sure what happened afterwards be he remembered feeling cold and then his mind went blank, shutting down and retreating into himself.

(END.)

 **...Yeah…after re-reading it I can see why Karnsten69 assumed I was going for a 'Trollfic' or a 'Mary Sue/Gary Stu' sorta deal…it wasn't my intention as this is an idea that has been floating around in my head for a** ** _long_** **time, way before I found out about fanfiction to be honest. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you review this as I want everyone's opinion on this whether it be good or bad.**

 **Thank you for your time.**

 **Hollowsoul75, out.**


	2. Gensokyo and the Infinite Archive

**Hello everyone, Hollowsoul75 here with another chapter.**

 **First, I shall reply to the review...I only have one review and it's sad...**

 **NekoLazy: I'd recommend that you do look at the wiki or something, as it would help you identify some of the characters that are going to be used in this story. But you don't have too. And yes...I shall continue this...but it will be slow as I am writing on average 4000 words a chapter...**

 **Second, I do not own Touhou Project, or anything else used/referenced in this fic. I only own the OCs.**

 **Third...I have nothing really else to say.**

 **Begin.**

 **Chapter two: Gensokyo and the Infinite Archive…**

(Play: Through the Ages by BrandXMusic)

Dallas stared blankly down at Sera's untouched body and set it down before standing up and looking around to see ashes and charred buildings and the sky now a dead grey colour as all the oceans had dried up from the fires. His vision turned black again but there was no white surrounding anything, only grey and black. Something then shone brightly in Dallas' peripheral vision and he turned to see an entire building in the distance surrounded by white outlines, and Dallas instinctively knew something was alive there. He made his way pat molten cars, rubble, burnt black skeletons of both adults and children, and the occasional surviving strip of charred cloth that blew about in the wind on his way towards the building and when he finally reached what caught his attention he saw that it was a small two story gothic library you'd see in an RPG. Dallas looked down to see the that he fires that had burned everything had not even reached five feet away from the library as the grass and trees near it were still green and the concrete was still white. Walking over where the charred ground stopped before the building Dallas felt a presence wash over him, almost like it was studying him, before the doors to the library opened of their own accord showing that the building was bigger on the inside… _way_ bigger.

Dallas walked inside feeling the presence watch him and it put him on edge "Who's there! Show yourself!" He wasn't in the mood for games; he had just seen his loved one die in front of him and then watched as the very world burned by inhuman flames and the souls of every living thing on the planet been absorbed by them and into his necklace. Part of him wanted to destroy the necklace but whenever he thought of it the part of him that was his self-preservation kicked in and no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't as he just _knew_ that he would be destroyed along with it. The numerous rows of books shifted and all the books changed varying from size to colour before they stopped and one of the medium sized books floated over to a reading table nearby. Dallas was cautious but walked over to the book and read the title "The Infinite Archive, by Amon."

(Stop song and play: Time out by Studio Alpha)

Dallas opened the book and began reading it as he had nothing left for him to do in this barren world he had inadvertently created. It took him till the next sunrise to finish it but he had found out that the entire library was a homunculus, as it had an artificial soul created by the author of the book himself, and was named the 'Infinite Archive' on account of how its purpose was to preserve and contain any and all knowledge whether it be fiction or not. Dallas had also learned that Amon was a soul mage, one of the very first and last to walk the planet, he admittedly scoffed at the notion of magic but one of the books crashing against the back of his head named 'Magecraft and you' changed his mind after he gave it a go and succeeded in creating an artificial purple ghostly light source that hovered around over his shoulder until he dismissed it. He also learned more of the library's properties about how, if needed, it could warp itself to a new location to preserve any knowledge in the area and assimilate it into the archives it contains.

Dallas felt that he had read enough about the Infinite Archive and now was curious about Magecraft and Amon himself, he had mused aloud and found several books on Magecraft and the modernized autobiography of Amon at the reading desk right afterwards. He read about Amon first and learned of how he bound an artificially created soul to the Archive to give it sentience and how the same soul powers multiple runes that kept the books and the library itself in perfect condition along with a rather tricky rune that modernized the entire library to fit the area it currently inhabited. He also read Amon's research about familiar bonds and how they could be created with anything that was remotely sentient, Amon himself had tried to bind the library to him but had decided against it as he knew he wouldn't have lived forever and when the master of the familiar bond dies, the familiar itself dies too. Dallas read the method about it and saw that it was possible to bind the library to him as apparently he couldn't die but he would need to research more about it, both the familiar bond and the reason he couldn't die as he wished to know if he could still die of old age.

Dallas then asked to research about the types of sentient undead causing the archives to shift again before several books landed on the desk, one in particular seemed to trigger some sort of instinctual knowledge and he knew this was the book he had to read. He read the cover 'Lich's: Creation and Destruction' before he opened the purple covered book with gothic engravings and began to read. As he read more and more, Dallas had come to realize that he was what was known as a 'Faux Lich' or 'False Corpse' as he had died and bound his soul to a phylactery without using a ritual that required the sacrifice of his flesh and heart along with the blood of dozens of children aged no older than six, he was glad he was a Faux Lich as he did _not_ want to kill children…on purpose that is…stupid unholy soul absorbing flames…

Moving on, he read about how only holy weapons and artifacts can harm a Lich or even kill one, he was lucky that he was a Faux Lich because they had a lesser effect on him however normal weapons could harm him as much as holy weapons could if imbued with Magecraft. After finishing the book it and the others that were on the table floated back to their shelves as Dallas gripped his stomach in pain before the flesh of his right arm started rotting away followed by his bones when the rot had reached his wrist. His neckla-phylactery, he had to get use to calling it by that began to glow and a wispy white tennis ball-like orb floated out of it and hovered in front of him. He couldn't help himself and grabbed it before opening his mouth and stuffing it in there before swallowing and the pain receded back to nothing and the bone and flesh of his hand regrew. Before Dallas could stand he was hit with a massive headache as images, _memories_ , that weren't his own, began to attack him and they had him holding his head like it as going to explode. When the pain had passed Dallas had the memories of the priest he had killed, he had felt his pain, felt his fear, felt the feeling of your very _soul_ being ripped out of him. Dallas remembered that in the book he read that when a Faux Lich 'eats' a soul, the powers and experiences the soul may have contained would assimilate themselves into their body causing massive amounts of pain that would lessen with each soul consumed.

He also remembered the reason why Faux Liches needed to eat souls was to keep their body from rotting away every few days. A dead body without a soul is but an empty corpse, and a living body without a soul is mistake that shouldn't exist in the eyes of existence…so, reality itself attempts to rectify that mistake whenever it can. Faux Liches eat souls to trick reality into thinking they have a soul still in their body, but seeing as the soul is not their own it fades over time. Dallas groaned as he held his head in his hands as the memories had finished flashing by him, the entire lifetime's worth of memories had passed him by in a flash faster than he could process…probably to prevent any of the priest's personality sticking to him, which in that case he was thankful for as he _HATED_ that particular priest.

But before he would go through the priest's memories…he had research to do.

"Amon's research about the familiar bonding process… And also on the multiverse theory and reality jumper Magecraft, please."

(End Song.)

(Timeskip: Twenty years later)

Two years into his research Dallas had bound the Infinite Archive to him as a familiar with the Archive's rather ground shaking consent and could now communicate with it to an extent as all he could hear from it was otherworld-ly chittering that he could only instinctively understand; a side effect of the familiar bond that was created between the two. Seven years into his research he studied soul Magecraft to try and find a way to control the numerous souls stored in his phylactery if he needed to fight when he had finished his reality jumper Magecraft study. He had found out he could control the unholy soul absorbing flames he had summoned, that he dubbed 'Flames of the Damned' on account of the souls that screamed whenever he used them, and could create projectiles or creatures that obeyed his every command. He used the Flames of the Damned to create little purple wisps that followed him around over his shoulder and would light the way for him when it was too dark for him to see and could be used for reconnaissance, he used them as such to see the entire world in its dead state through their 'eyes' to try and see if anyone managed to escape the Flames of the Damned…but he had no such luck in finding anyone, although they did manage to bring him back two pistols and even a fully armed F-15 eagle that had survived the fire…he didn't question how they had actually managed to bring the large aircraft back and store it in the Archive. His brain would probably explode…then heal…then explode again.

The wisps themselves had a candle fire-like head with two parts of it a lighter shade of purple looking like eyes and a little flame-like body with two little arms and a ghost like tail that wiggled whenever they followed Dallas around. He named the little skull sized suckers 'Flares', rather unimaginative but he didn't care at all about that. Thirteen years into his research he had found a way to levitate himself using a branch of his soul Magecraft so he wouldn't have to walk everywhere, he found it was really fun to just lay back against nothing but air and just study more on what he was currently learning or just lay in mid-air and sleep until one of the Flares woke him up to play. He could also even levitate the books themselves when he focused and the Archive wasn't doing so for him. Fifteen years into his research Dallas went to work inscribing runes on the two pistols and the F-15 eagle in order to summon them to his side when needed and also to protect them from the elements and damage. He also inscribed runes that would copy the ammunition and paste it, for lack of better term, using a fair amount of energy when the current ammunition was all used up…Dallas spent several hours afterwards just spamming rockets and bullets using the F-15 eagle…he was bored and needed to vent his grief.

Now twenty years into his research and thirty-eight years old but still looking physically eighteen, Dallas was finishing preparations to use the reality jumper Magecraft after seven years of nothing but studying, after looking after the Archive and the Flares he had around of course, while the entirety of the Infinite Archive was shuddering and chittering in excitement at the prospect of knowledge from other realities as it could no longer gain anything from the two's home world. The Flares were also excited and showed this by locking arms with a partner and twirling around like children letting out eager ghostly whispers that only Dallas could understand if he was paying attention to them.

"So much to do…so little time…" Dallas over the years had grown use to the quiet and solitude that the barren world now gave him, he had the Archive and his Flares to keep him company so he wasn't lonely as he had grown to rather like the quiet he got. He gestured for one of his Flares to bring him the final item needed which was a pure diamond cut like an egg with several runes inscribed into the surface. After placing the final piece in the center of the runic circle before him he began to supply the needed amount of souls to power the runes.

The Archive began to regulate the energy to prevent it from spiralling out of control and wiping them off the map. Circuit-like lines started to branch out from the runic circle and started to crawl up the walls and over the bookshelves, the Archive had put all the books into…wherever it stored them all. Dallas began to laugh as the circuit-like lines had reached the roof and the area outside the Archive had gone dark despite it being the middle of the day, the only light sources were the Flares and the runic circuits that glowed brightly. The light from the runic circuits dimmed and then faded completely as light shone back through the windows from the outside. The Archive opened the doors as Dallas walked up to them and saw the Archive was seated on a hill surrounded by lilies-of-the-valley letting him see some of the beautiful landscape filled with life and an overabundance of mana.

"Little ones!" Dallas called and uncountable numbers of Flares flickered into existence behind him "Search this world. I want to know everything and anything about this realm." The Flares bowed before flickering away as Dallas rose his hand over his eyes to block out the sun "It's been such a long time since we've seen a blue sky, hasn't it my friend?" The Archive chittered something to him causing Dallas to nod "Yes, I too am excited to see the knowledge we can glean from this world." Dallas suddenly hunched over in pain as parts of his body started to rot away into dust before he reached into his phylactery and quickly ate a soul, shivering as the memories flew by him and his body healed.

One of Dallas' returned and whispered excitedly in Dallas's ear making him smile "Gensokyo…what an interesting name…"

Dallas looked over the landscape again and his smile became somewhat hollow "What knowledge you shall give to us, I wonder."

Little did Dallas know at the time, his actions disturbed the sleep of a blonde haired woman surrounded by 'gaps' filled with red eyes and tied at the end with ribbons "Hm?"

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

One of Dallas's Flares poked its head around a bush before flickering away and reappearing behind a tree near the gate of a large mansion. The Flare looked at the gate where a woman looking to be in her early twenties was sleeping soundly against the metal barrier and titled its head in confusion recognizing her to be a gate-keeper of sorts. The Flare looked at the gate-keeper more closely and noted her attire. She wore a very heavily Chinese influenced garb. It included a qi-pao like top and a long green skirt with a slit that went all the way up to her middle thigh. The amount of green she wore was a bit unusual though it helped to contrast her pinkish-red hair that was long enough to reach the top of her legs. She also wore a section of her hair on the sides in braids tied with two black ribbons under a green cap that had a star on it that was engraved with the character for 'dragon'.

The Flare ignored her for the most part as she wouldn't interfere with its mission as she was asleep. It flickered past her with a 'Fwoosh!' and made its way into the mansion where it was much larger on the inside, reminding it of its home but the Flare detected no runes, only a type of magic similar to the reality jumping Magecraft that its 'father' used to bring them all here to this world. The Flare stiffened then panicked as it heard someone walking down the hall from around the corner and flickered into a very expensive looking vase that was sitting on a pedestal against the wall. A woman walked past as the Flare peeked over the edge of the vase to see who it was but didn't get a good enough view to make out proper details and could only note the person had silver hair with braids and wore a classic maid uniform. When the coast was clear the Flare flickered out of the vase and looked left and right down the hallway to see if anyone else was coming before flickering to the end of the hallway and took a left towards a pair of oak doors that you would see in a library, it was for this reason that the Flare went that way as, if there was a library, there was sure to be knowledge about the world its 'father' had brought them to.

It flickered underneath the door to see what confirmed its assumption and found itself inside a large library, bigger than the Archive but it held less knowledge in total as the Archive in fact had knowledge from eons ago…wherever it stored the knowledge…maybe a pocket dimension with runes that connect the books to the shelves? The Flare shook its head of its musing before looking over some of the books and noted the archive did not contain copies of these particular ones. The Flare the began hiding behind the bookcase seeing a woman in her mid-twenties walk by wearing what could only be called pajamas and a night cap that was adorned with a crescent moon. She sleepily walked by and towards another section of the library before the Flare looked around and headed in the opposite direction.

The Flare hoped it would find something else as well as the unfamiliar books it had seen earlier…

And upon looking down a row of bookcases with books on what was labelled 'Danmaku' the Flare knew it had hit the jackpot.

'Father' would be pleased…

And then it spied a book about 'The Youkai of Gensokyo'.

Oh, he would be _very_ pleased…

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

A different Flare looked up at the gate of a shrine and tilted its head curiously seeing a girl on a broom fly towards the shrine from a nearby forest. This Flare held its arms over the top of its head as it noted this girl's appearance. She wore a classic witch hat which fit perfectly on her head. The only difference between it and the traditional image was a huge white ribbon tied around it just about the really wide brim. The hat sat upon a mop of golden, waist length hair that was messy and a bit unkempt, the only part that wasn't so was the small braid on the side of her face which was tied with a ribbon at the end. She wore a white shirt normally worn for the spring season with a black sleeveless top that had four gold buttons above the shirt. Her skirt was long and black, but she wore a white apron above that for some reason that ended up making the Flare scratch the side of its head in confusion. When she got close enough the Flare saw that she had wide honey coloured eyes and a face with an expression that screamed 'tomboyish'.

The Flare had then come to the conclusion that the witch-like girl was a Mage or at least one in-training. The flare hid above the shrine gate using it as cover as the girl landed outside the shrine and walked under the gate not noticing the little spy above her "REIMU! Are you here, ze?" Ze? The Flare assumed that to be a verbal tick of some kind before focusing on what was going on down below "In here, Marisa!" The Flare noted the witch-like girl's name and would report back to 'father' when it was finished gaining what knowledge it could from here. Marisa walked around the shrine followed from the Flare high above her before it hid on the roof of the shrine and made its own way to the back of it where a girl was calmly waiting for Marisa.

This girl wore a traditional red and white shrine maiden outfit with detached sleeved and exposed sarashi. Her hair was done up in a ponytail that was tied up using a red ribbon with a white trim that was fluffy looking. Sneaking past the shrine maiden, the Flare entered the shrine to find it was rather bland and traditional…nothing of importance here. The Flare turned around to come face-to-face with a twelve year old looking girl with brown eyes and two horns on her head decorated with ribbons. She wore a tattered pale pink blouse and a long purple and pink shirt…and three chains…curious…she held a sake gourd in her right hand decorated with characters that the Flare didn't have time to read…wait, twelve years old and drinking sake? WHAT!?

"Oh, what are you doing here little fella~?" From the tone of voice it was clear the underage horned girl was drunk "Are you lost~?" The Flare flinched back a bit before flickering away and outside where it came face-to-face with Reimu…its luck had apparently run dry today "Oi, what the hell? You aren't like any Youkai I've seen before…I'll blast you away just to be on the safe side!" The Flare panicked and let out a shriek before flickering away towards the shrine gate and taking off to get back to the Archive "OI! GET BACK HERE!"

'Father' was going to be pissed…

And then several Yin-Yang orbs started to crash around it damaging the surroundings followed by star-like energy bullets.

Oh, he would be _very_ pissed…

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

Meanwhile, Dallas was enjoying the report from the Flare that investigated the mansion by the lake. He grinned at the prospect of this 'Danmaku' and the chance to find out even more of this world through the book that the Flare had managed to bring with it 'The Youkai of Gensokyo'. Dallas was just about to read it when several explosions and yells came from outside followed by the familiar shriek of one of his Flares. He sighed and closed the book he hadn't even gotten to read the first word of before walking outside with a frown as he pulled up his hood to hide his face. He saw one of his Flares being chased by a flying girl looking to be sixteen wearing a traditional shrine maiden outfit with detached sleeves and exposed sarashi followed quickly behind by another flying girl tomboyish in appearance also looking sixteen years old wearing a modified witch attire that made Dallas raise an eyebrow before deciding to interfere "That's enough!" The Flare stopped in its tracks and then rushed over to its 'father' before hiding behind his shoulder.

Dallas looked at the hiding Flare and spoke getting it to nod when he finished "Go inside, I shall hear your report at a later date." The shrine maiden landed not far from Dallas with a gohei in hand ready to fire more of those 'yin-yang orbs' he had seen her firing at his Flare.

"Who are you? Are you the source of the unknown Youkai?" She asked as the tomboyish witch themed girl landed nest to her. Dallas discreetly moved himself in a position that would allow him to dodge or shoot quickly "And if I am?" The tomboyish one replied to his question "Then we'll have to stop you and this incident you're causing, ze!" Dallas was honestly confused "Incident, what incident?" The two pointed behind him at the Infinite Archive with a glare in the shrine maiden's case and a cocky grin for the witch girl's.

Dallas briefly looked over his shoulder before looking back at the girls "I see...and how do you propose you'll stop me?" The witch girl grinned as she held up a piece of paper with a picture that Dallas couldn't distinguish from where he was standing "We'll have a spell card duel, you verse either of us, right here, right now, ze!" Dallas held up a hand to stop her there "Very well...but not now. Perhaps in a few days time?" The shrine maiden narrowed her eyes at his words "Why, so you can cause havoc before we stop you?" He shook his head "I need time to prepare. I'd rather not have to get into a fight now as I have travelled a long way and wish to rest my aching bones. If you want to you can set up the details for the battle if you wish." The shrine maiden nodded before the witch girl could say anything "Very well. Three days from now at the clearing outside the human village, four spell card limit, six hits, no time limit. Agreed?" Dallas nodded as the witch girl moaned at having to wait "I accept. I bid you two goodnight." Dallas bowed as he saw the sun begin to finish setting and walked back into the Archive as the two girls flew back the way they came. He snapped his fingers getting all the Flares that were still in the building to flicker to him "Go out and bring me EVERY book on danmaku, spell cards, and methods on creating them...NOW!" They all bowed and flicketed away post haste to carry out the order.

He had a duel to prepare for...

(End.)

 **Alright, done.**

 **Okay, so all of my fanfics will be updated a little slower now because of how stressed I am and school work.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please leave a fav, follow, and a review.**

 **I wish to know what you readers think of this fanfic. Both good and bad opinions.**

 **Hollowsoul75, out.**


	3. First Spell Card duel

**Hello everyone, Hollowsoul75 here with another chapter.**

 **So, my other two fics are coming along nicely…but this one will take longer to do…4k words a chapter is a lot and I have had this chapter in the works for a while.**

 **Anyway, from here on, chapters may be smaller…maybe 2k words or so.**

 **Now, I shall reply to the reviews.**

 **NekoLazy: Hmmmmmmm-maaaaaaaaaaybe. And thank you for your kind words. 8k words is** ** _very_** **hard to pump out. And you're no longer lonely, there is another reviewer. YAY!**

 **Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: Okay first off, your name is a mouthful. And why does she look like his mother? Mehehehehehehehehehe…read this chapter and find out. Indeed, but he finds himself responsible for not being able to save her.**

 **Now, that is all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project, or anything and everything used/referenced in this fic. I only own the OCs.**

 **Begin.**

 **Chapter three: First spell card duel.**

Dallas sat at one of the Archive's reading tables with numerous books on danmaku and spell cards lying about that were brought to him by his Flares from the library in the mansion at the lake. In front of him was a strip of paper that he was currently trying to create a spell card with and was following a quote of one of the books to his left 'A spell card is a reflection of the user, creating them is simply knowing yourself enough to create a card that will suit your personality'. One of Dallas's Flares came back with some more paper strips for its 'father' to use, somehow not burning the paper to ashes even though it was an embodiment of the Flames of the Damned. Dallas took them with a nod and set them to the side as he decided to look through one of the books again and found what he was looking for 'When creating your spell card, remember to limit the amount of energy you place in it. Danmaku was made for safety reasons, both for human and Youkai alike.'

He sighed before taking a soul out of his phylactery and ate it as he started inscribing a series of runes on the paper without any real idea in mind before going outside with it while ignoring the memories from the soul and channelled his Flames of the Damned through the runes. The paper glowed before a rune circle appeared in front of the card seventeen fist-sized screaming balls of Dallas's flames shot out and flew around randomly really fast before stopping and exploding outwards in a ball of human sized fire, almost like a purple sun. After holding that form for a few seconds, the balls exploded again sending purple ring-like danmaku bullets out everywhere. Dallas looked back at the card and grinned when he saw the same sun-like explosions and some of the danmaku bullets surrounding them on the card in an admittedly beautiful pattern and named it "Soul burner: Catastrophe outbreak."

Dallas headed back inside while placing his new spell card into his pocket "One down, three more to go…"

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

One of Dallas's Flares was snooping around the human village at its 'father's' orders. It was to scout the area where the spell card duel was to take place and see if there was any knowledge worth assimilating into the Archive there. It hid in one of a nearby store's lanterns and peaked out to look around the place, no one had caught its eye until it saw a small girl with red eyes and red hair tied in twintails adorned with bells wearing a checkered kimono and a yellow apron with the name 'Kosuzu' written on it. It wasn't intrigued by the girl, most certainly not; it was more focused on the book in her hands. A somewhat foul energy seeped off of it, it felt demonic to the Flare, and the girl seemed to not care that she apparently had a demonic book in her grasp.

The Flare would keep an eye on this one…

Another Flare flickered next to it and ghostly whispered something to it. The first Flare nodded before looking back at the demonic book owning girl and flickered away with the second Flare.

The Flare would keep an eye on this one…at a later date.

Meanwhile, Dallas was smacking his head repeatedly on the reading desk with lots of crumpled up paper surrounding him "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" With the last word he shot back in his seat as the Archive chittered to him "I know that. I'm trying to see if I can create a card that will work using a branch of the reality jumper Magecraft; you know why it isn't working." Dallas held his head in his hands and groaned "The problem is stabilizing the resulting dimensional barrier that is formed. If I can do that, then I can fill the inside of the area with the Flames of the Damned and use it as a sure-'fire' finisher." The Archive chittered again and shuddered slightly causing Dallas to roll his eyes "Nobody appreciates puns anymore…and besides, this is the last spell card I'm creating until I need more. I've already come up with a name for it 'Soul Burner: Armageddon'…" Dallas shifted in place "I'm getting all giddy just thinking about it."

The Archive seemed to let out a chittered sigh before two Flares flickered through the doors chittering excitedly "Calm down, one at a time." Dallas spoke sternly getting the two to shut up and one of them to start let out unintelligible whispers that Dallas understood "Demon books? How…interesting…I cannot wait for them to become a part of the Archive, can't you?" Dallas glanced off to the side with a smile as the Archive chittered at the prospect of such books being assimilated into it.

The second Flare whispered out its report on the clearing outside the human village "Good, very good. I have almost finished creating my spell cards, all I need is to find a way to stabilize the last one and I'm set for the battle." A Flare behind a bookcase finished placing a book back on the shelf before it hovered over and whispered something "…Yeah, I suppose I should test out the F-15 out in combat…but first I need to convert the missiles and M61 Vulcan cannon to use danmaku…oh goody, more experiments that could potentially blow up in my face. _Wonderful_." The Flares seemed to laugh as Dallas went to the back and opened a door that showed a _huge_ military hanger where the F-15 was stored along with Dallas's other surviving weapons and vehicles the Flares brought to him before they left the lifeless earth. He closed the door behind him and the Archive let out chitters like it was counting down and after the tenth chitter, an explosion happened behind the door bending it outwards for a second as smoke puffed out from around the door frame. Dallas cursed loudly like a sailor as the three Flares and the Archive let out whispered and chittered laughs respectively.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up!"

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

One of Dallas's Flares was currently tasked with spying on the shrine where this 'Reimu' lived. It was currently hiding in plain sight as the flame of a lit lantern near the back of the shrine as it watched Reimu drink tea…how boring. After wasting thirty minutes just watching the shrine maiden do nothing the Flare was about to leave when a 'gap' appeared next to Reimu and a blonde Caucasian woman poked out using the 'gap' as an arm rest "Hello Reimu dear." She wore a night cap that seemed right out of olden Europe but it somehow suited her. Her dress was a perfect formal mash of both Eastern and European that was predominantly light purple. The Flare recognized her, oh how could it not, after all…she was the woman in 'father's' picture of 'grandfather'…but her eyes were purple in the photo, and now they're honey gold…how?

'Father' would not like this one bit, knowing that 'grandmother' was alive and well here in Gensokyo…knowing him he'd probably burn a path straight here to give her a piece of his mind for abandoning him when he found out she was here...but how did she still look so young after thirty-eight years? She hadn't aged a day! The Flare's inner musings were interrupted when Reimu replied to its 'grandmother' "Yukari…what a surprise." Yukari merely smiled at her before her expression turned serious "Something broke through the border earlier…rather easily I might add." Reimu sipped her tea before smirking "What, did it wake you from your nap?"

"Well, yes. But this is serious Reimu…when I went to its point of origin in the outside world to see if I could uncover anything…the entire planet was dead." Reimu scoffed "You must be joking, I mean, really? The death an entire _planet_ , that's _highly_ unlikely." Yukari wasn't in the mood for games and it showed when she bopped Reimu on the head with a closed pink umbrella she pulled out of the 'gap' "And yet, the devastation and lack of life I saw doesn't lie."

"And you think the reason that the outside world is dead is because of the incident that has popped up at the nameless hill?" Yukari nodded before looking solemn "We're lucky that the human village is around, otherwise most if not all of the Youkai would have gone into an endless sleep, as there would be no humans left to recognize their existence." Reimu then started to look serious as she set down her tea "So, you want me to stop the cause of this from going after the human village?" Yukari nodded before Reimu shrugged and leaned back slightly "Ask Marisa to do it. She was itching to fight the guy anyway…"

Yukari slightly glared at her before popping back into her 'gap' and after a moment popped back out with a donation box in her grip. Reimu seemed to recognize the box but before she could speak, Yukari dropped a big handful of coins into it with a grin "Now will you stop it before it can go after the humans?" Reimu sighed before nodding "We've organized to face against the cause of the incident outside the human village in the clearing tomorrow. We'll stop him then and there."

"Him?"

Reimu nodded again at Yukari's question "Yeah, an outsider judging by the clothes he wore. The only thing that could set him apart would be that his skin looked pale, unnaturally so, and the silver cross necklace that hung from his neck that gave off a sense of dread right into my soul…it concerned me that something would cause me to feel such a thing…and it makes me wonder if he's a Youkai and not a human…but if he is, what type of Youkai could he be?" Reimu shivered as she recollected the feeling she got from the necklace, it was almost like it was sentient and wanted any soul it could get ahold of, and it frightened her when it trained its presence on her. Yukari looked serious "Do not lose. Contrary to what you may think, I happen to like being awake…" Yukari was then interrupted by Reimu "Oh? But with how much you sleep-" Yukari interrupted her with a good natured whack over the head with her umbrella again "Continuing, I happen to like being awake so I shall be there in person to make sure he does not try anything before or after the duel, okay?" Reimu nodded and got a teasing pat on the head from Yukari "That's a good girl~" Yukari had to duck back into her 'gap' to avoid the swipes of Reimu's gohei "Bye bye~"

"You better put my donation box back!"

The Flare took this chance to leave as Reimu was too distracted to notice the sudden lack of lighting over where it was hiding.

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

Dallas sighed as he walked out of the smoking hanger covered in soot back into the main room of the Archive "Well, it worked…after twenty-one failures and explosions of danmaku…" The Archive chittered to him as several of the Flares went to bed, in their cases their 'beds' were candles "It's how late? Wow, time flies in there huh?" The Archive chittered again as some of the Flares whispered 'goodnight' to their 'father' "Goodnight little ones…anyway, yes I know the duel is tomorrow…and yes, I know that my chances may be slim…stop trying to make me doubt myself even more!" Dallas quietly screamed as to not wake the Flares that were asleep.

Dallas then sighed and headed for the upper level where a soft couch was waiting for him. Just as he laid down on it and was about to sleep he received a rude awakening from the Flare he sent to spy on the shrine "What is it?" The Flare hesitated before it recollected the events to its 'father' while leaving out 'grandmother's' appearance. Dallas nodded and spoke calmly "I see…but, you are hiding something…what is it so that would cause you to hesitate in telling me?" The Flare mumbled a whisper but it was heard clearly. Dallas stood stiff as the Flare's language processed through his mind to understand the words spoken "'Grandmother'?" The Flare nodded subdued as it moved back slightly in fear as Dallas shook "… **SHE** is here?" The Flare prepared for the resulting burst of the Flames of the Damned but nothing happened as Dallas began laughing quietly before it grew louder and louder "Oh, this is perfect." Dallas spoke between laughs much to the Flare's confusion "Oh I can't wait for her reaction when she finds out that I, her own flesh and blood, killed an entire planet full of life…albeit accidentally."

The Flare let out a spout of fire like it was realising a held in breath as it slouched. Dallas calmed down before patting the Flare on the head "You've done well, rest for now little one." The Flare nodded before hovering off to find a spare candle to claim as its bed for the night. Dallas lost his smile when the Flare was out of sight and slouched in his seat before taking out the photo of his father and pregnant mother, who he now knew her name; Yukari.

"Why…why did you abandon me…mother? Was it out of some want to keep me from knowing my heritage…or did you not want me at all…?"

The Archive was silent soon after Dallas spoke, but if one listened closely they could hear quiet sobs echoing off the walls.

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

Morning came rather quickly for Reimu, a little too quickly for her taste. She sat up and stretched before remembering the duel she was to have with that outsider boy and groaned knowing she would have to actually _do_ work today. None the less, she grabbed a few snacks to eat before getting dressed into her shrine maiden gear and took off for the human village post haste seeing how close it was to the time she had set for the duel to take place. On the way Marisa joined her with a grin on her face and excitement in her eyes at the prospect of a good spell card duel. When they had reached the clearing they found a large audience consisting of most of the residents of Gensokyo, Yukari was at the back of the audience looking about for anything that could endanger the village.

(Play: Bleach OST: Battle Ignition)

Reimu landed near the village and waited as Marisa flew around a bit being impatient for their opponent to show up "Oi, Reimu! When's he supposed to show up?" Marisa yelled from her position high in the air and got an "I dunno" in return. Just as Marisa let out an exasperated sigh, a large black swirl of smoke formed near the village getting the fairies that were playing tag to scatter. Out of the smoke slowly rose the gothic image of the Infinite Archive in all its creepy glory getting Marisa to let out an impressed whistle at the entrance. Dallas walked out of the Archive with his hood up and his four spell cards in his pockets ready to duel as some of his Flares danced around him, excited that they get to watch their 'father' in action.

When Dallas was close enough for the onlookers to hear him he spoke as his Flares went to the audience to watch "Shall we get started now?" Marisa grinned as she yelled "ME FIRST, ZE!" and flew down to her starting position a few metres away from Dallas while Reimu took a few steps forward putting their attention on her "I'll be the referee for this spell card duel. Marisa Kirisame Vs…" Reimu trailed off prompting Dallas to speak "Dallas Griffon…but address me by Amon for now." Yukari's breath hitched when she heard Dallas' name and he pulled down his hood to show a face that resembled his father's. Her body trembled as memories of the day she abandoned her baby boy came to the front of her mind "Sochi…?" Reimu nodded "Marisa Kirisame Vs Amon. The rules are as followed; four spell card limit, six hits, and no time limit. Agreed?"

(End Song and play: Fate/zero OST: Dogfight)

Marisa and Amon nodded and Reimu raised her arm high into the air "Ready?" Marisa grinned and hopped on to her broom while Amon looked bored while he fiddled with his necklace and just stayed on the ground "BEGIN!" Marisa shot four star-like bullets at Amon as she flew back a bit and laughed while Amon just stood there "Giving up before we've even be…gun…?" Marisa's taunt was cut short when purple screaming flames shot out from Amon's necklace and formed human silhouettes that took the danmaku bullets for him. Amon smirked as the Flames of the Damned converged on his open hand forming a tennis ball sized flaming bullet "My turn." Amon thrust the bullet forward letting it burst outwards in the form of five streams of coiling flames heading towards the shocked Marisa.

Marisa let out a yelp as she flew around the streams of screaming purple fire before shooting several more star bullets at Amon, who just tilted his body to avoid them. Amon just stared uninterested as his danmaku fire streams dispersed and Marisa pulled out a spell card "Star Sign: 'Meteonic Shower'!" Amon scowled at the numerous large multi-coloured stars that shot out of the card and towards him. Just before the stars reached him, he smirked as a purple smoky shroud swirled under him and shot upwards with a roaring scream taking Amon with it, letting the stars crash into the ground and hit nothing "WHAT!?" The audience whole heartedly agreed with Marisa's disbelieving shout as the smoky shroud faded a little showing Amon riding his now dark purple smoke covered F-15 eagle like it was a surfboard.

'I am _so_ glad I watched Fate/Zero.' Amon thought to himself as he had watched the anime during one of his research breaks and saw Berserker fighting Gilgamesh in air-to-air combat. He had grinned like a madman when he saw he had the same model was in his possession and instantly went to inscribe runes to allow him to ride it like Berserker rode his own. Marisa snapped out of her shock when Amon swerved the F-15 around and shot two rockets at her 'Time to take a page out of Berserker's book.'

"Dodge these!"

Marisa did in fact dodge and laughed when the missiles flew harmlessly by her, only to squawk in shock when the missiles let out a burst of fire to redirect themselves and blast towards the now fleeing witch. Amon watched from his position flying slowly around the area as Marisa fired bullet after bullet at the pursuing rockets and succeeded in destroying them. Marisa looked up seeing Amon pull out a spell card of his own "Soul Burner: Catastrophe Outbreak'!" The bullets shot out in random directions towards Marisa who swerved through them only to stop and hover in place when her past was blocked and the bullets exploded into their mini-sun forms. Marisa laughed "Ha! Rather useless cause I can just wait here for your card to timeout!" Amon smirked as the mini-suns exploded again sending purple and black flaming ring-like danmaku bullets at the stationary Marisa and scored a hit * _Pichue_ * "Marisa: First hit!" Reimu shouted out after the sound created by Marisa getting hit sounded out.

Marisa shook off the hit and grinned up at Amon "That was pretty good, I'll admit…but-" She pulled out another spell card from her apron and aimed it at Amon "Try this, 'Love Sign: Non-Directional Laser'!" Several different coloured orbs circled her getting Amon to raise a brow before lasers shot out of them in his general direction. Amon's eyes widened before he started swerving through the onslaught of random lasers before he did a barrel roll in order to dodge one that went right through where he was a second ago. When the laser show ended Amon turned back to Marisa just in time for a blue star-like danmaku bullet to hit him right in the center of his forehead making his head fly back a bit * _Pichue_ * "Amon: First hit!"

Marisa laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach "Oh! Oh! Your face! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amon rolled his eyes before he swerved the plane and the thrusters of the F-15 roared with the Flames of the Damned, a side effect of the powered runes inscribed in them, and propelled straight towards at the laughing Marisa while shooting thin purple and black bullets from the M61 Vulcan on board. Marisa shrieked at the hail of fast bullets aiming straight for her face and swerved left to avoid them, making the bullets fly by her harmlessly as Amon roared past her on the F-15. Amon growled as the remaining six missiles fired and flew towards Marisa's fleeing form.

As Marisa was swerving left and right to avoid the persistent missiles, Amon slowed the F-15 down to a slow hover as he crouched and activated the ammo replication runes. He had to keep concentration as if he pushed too many souls through the runes they would explode with three times the force of what they were copying…the risks were worth it. One of the missiles broke off from the rest and came up from below, managing to land a hit on Marisa's broom and send her off it in an explosion of purple dust and ring-like bullets * _Pichue_ * "Marisa: Second hit!"

Amon let out a "Hah!" as he watched the witch girl fall before her broom flew over to its owner. Marisa growled before pulling out another spell card "Love sign: Masteeeeeeeer-" Amon did not like the amount of mana that thing was creating and sent the missiles that were still flying around toward her, aiming to hit her with all of them at once. He was prepared for what came next "-SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!" The resulting rainbow laser of doom destroyed the missiles and headed in a straight line at Amon.

Amon swerved sideways making the laser miss him but it hit the F-15's left wing reducing it to dust. Amon growled at the loss of the wing and the fact that the plane was hurtling towards the ground before noticing the runes that were still intact on the aircraft glow alarmingly, his eyes widened when he realized the runes were about to explode from the soul energy being destabilized from the 'Master Spark' "…No." His vision was engulfed in a blast of purple fire and black metal along with the Danmaku he was using the ammo runes to replicate. On the ground, the audience gasped with shock at the multiple explosions as several sounds rang out * _PichuePichuePichuePichue_ *

"…A-Amon: Second hit through fifth hit!"

Yukari stared shocked at the series of explosions her son was engulfed in.

'Dallas...'

 **Done.**

 **Now, to prevent some flaming reviews!**

 **Yes, Yukari is Dallas' mother and abandoned him away from his father and didn't take him to Gensokyo to protect him from his heritage. Gensokyo is rather dangerous because, take into account he was abandoned before spell card duels were created, if his mother got into a fight for whatever reason, he might get caught in the crossfire or she might die leaving him to be raised by Ran and Chen and let's face it, can you picture the two raising a baby? I tried and Ran with heavy bags under her eyes and Chen covering her ears trying to get some sleep…I admit the image made me laugh HARD.**

 **And to those who think that Yukari is too young to be a mother, she is in her physical thirties, and she is** ** _way_** **older than she looks and who knows, she might have decided to have a kid in the past. And that thought cause me to write this fic.**

 **It is outrageous yes, Yukari a mother…just the thought of a mini-her regardless of gender scares me *shiver* but! It is a fic that** **I** **have decided to write.**

 **Next chapter may go into a flashback about him being abandoned by Yukari…Just saying for you guys.**

 **Alright…I don't really have much else to write so…**

 **This is Hollowsoul75, signing out.**

 **Please no flames…**


	4. Burning Souls

**Hello everyone, Hollowsoul75 here back from my great vacation.**

 **Got a lot of stress gotten rid of thanks to it.**

 **Now, I have some important words before we begin.**

 **First: I shall reply to the one review I got recently.**

 **Kweh Viola: Yes…my parents are crazy…but what can ya do? They're my family…crazy, but still family.**

 **Second: To those who enjoy this story, I recommend my other fics I have. 'Welcome to a Ghoulish World' (My pride and joy), 'Birth of Corruption' (My 'well why the fuck not?' fic), and 'Hakkā to Asashin' (My collab with ParradoxUniverse)…you don't have to read them, all I ask is that you consider it.**

 **Third: Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou Project, or anything else besides the OCs used in this fic. That means that any animes/manga/games/music that are referenced or used in this fic do not belong to me.**

 **Fourth: Updates may be slower as I've got to study and stuff…**

 **Now, I hope you all enjoy this.**

 **Chapter Four: Burning Souls**

Yukari watched horrified as the purple burning wreckage of her son's F-15 fell towards the ground. She was silently praying for Dallas' safety through her rampaging emotions; she refused to call him Amon, she had named him personally after all. She could only watch as the wreckage finally hit the ground shaking the very earth beneath everyone's feet, save for Marisa who was looking horrified and scared at the wreckage, trying to deny that she had killed a 'human'. As the wreckage continued to burn, Yukari was hit with a flashback.

(Flashback: thirty-eight years)

 _Yukari watched as her new-born baby yawned and snuggled into the blanket he was wrapped up in. Yukari smiled as she held him closer to her bosom tenderly while the father took a few pictures of the two. The man chuckled as he set the camera down on the table next to the hospital bed occupied by the mother of his child "Looks like he got your sleeping habits." Yukari gave him a flat stare "Very funny, George." George laughed quietly as his son let out a moan similar to Yukari's when she doesn't want to get up. Yukari stared at the baby in her arms for a second before turning towards George "Not…one…word."_

 _George covered his mouth to keep his growing laughter silent as Yukari rolled her eyes heartedly "Let's hope he doesn't turn out like you, it's bad enough having to look after one selfless idiot, let alone two." George grinned "But if I wasn't so selfless, you wouldn't be here with me, would you?" Yukari held her child a little tighter as memories of when George pushed her out of the way of an out of control car came to mind. He didn't need to have pushed her out of the way and take the car instead for her, she could have just, mind the pun, gapped it. But regardless, he 'saved' her at the expense of his own health, and she got curious. What kind of human would risk his life so needlessly for a stranger they had never met?_

 _And so, after a few months of…'observing' his recovery and watching him ask the nurses if she was okay every day, even though she wasn't in the hospital, she grew…fond of him. Which for the record was completely out of character for her; she was a Youkai who lived for causing mischief and trolling unfortunate people who encountered her, but something about that man drew her to him. It was when he finally was cleared to leave the hospital did she wait outside for him to give her thanks, only to be asked out to dinner…she was admittedly silent for a good few seconds after he asked…she was a Youkai, he was a human. He didn't know of her true nature but still…it was so weird to her, humans back in Gensokyo always ran screaming 'RUN, IT'S THE GAP WITCH!' whenever they saw her. But this wasn't Gensokyo so she thought 'Why the Makai not?' and agreed so long as he was buying._

 _And this is now where she ended up, pregnant and then given birth to the baby of the human she had fallen for "It seems just yesterday you had risked your life for mine…I wonder, if you had never saved me, would our little one still be born?" George just smiled and closed one eye "Well, I don't know. But what I do know is that the love of my life has given birth to my child, and I could never be happier." Yukari giggled as the nurse came in "That much flattery will get you everywhere."_

 _"I happen to know that first hand…"_

 _"Easy tiger" Yukari giggled some more before the nurse coughed to get their attention "Visiting hours are now over. You can come visit your wife and child tomorrow." George nodded before walking over to Yukari while mumbling "I haven't proposed_ yet _" and kissed Yukari lovingly before planting a small kiss on his son's forehead "Before I leave; what are we going to name him?" Yukari blinked before sighing as she knew she had forgotten something "Ummm…Dallas?" George tested the name "Dallas Griffon…Griffon Dallas…perfect!" He yelled out before shutting up when the newly named Dallas moaned somewhat annoyed loudly, a lot like Yukari did once after George had placed an air horn right next to her head…he slept on the couch for the next month but it was worth it!_

 _"Excuse me, sir? It's time to lea-"_

(End flashback)

Yukari was thrown out of memory lane when several people around her gasped when a figure walked out of the wreckage. Dallas walked out wearing the remains of his jacket and torn pants with several large jagged pieces of metal impaling his left leg and chest, a rather large one going through his heart, the area around his right eye blown away showing pieces of his skull, and his left arm severed at the shoulder "You…bitch…" Dallas growled as best as he could as blood fell down his face from his wrecked eye like a small waterfall. He groaned in pain as his severed arm started growing back, starting with the bone "Do you have any idea…how much this _hurts!_ " When the bones of his hand finished growing the muscles and skin started to grow back "You're going to pay…" He began ripping the slabs of metal out of his chest before ripping the one in his leg out as his chest healed "You're going to _fucking pay_ for this!"

He pulled a spell card out of the surviving pocket of his jacket, the only surviving spell card he had left "'Soul Burner'…" He began as the Flames of the Damned began pooling out of his necklace and going into the card along with the flames from the wreckage of the F-15 "'ARMAGEDDON'!" As he finished triggering the spell card, a large see-through dome barrier formed around a large area of the clearing trapping Marisa and Dallas inside it. Yukari looked closely at the barrier seeing numerous runes shifting along it before noticing it wasn't a barrier that was formed, but a border.

Her eyes widened sensing the energy similar to her own creating it and knew that Dallas had, most likely unintentionally, tapped in to the abilities he may have inherited from her. The whole audience jumped as the ground inside the border suddenly exploded into molten rock as purple flames soon after slowly rose upwards towards the top of the dome, obscuring Dallas from sight and causing Marisa to looked panicked and try to get away, only to end up comically flat against the side of the border and slid down it slowly towards the flames that had now formed moaning and screaming human silhouettes.

"BurnburnburnburnBURNMOTHERFUCKERBURN!" Dallas cackled from wherever he was hidden in the sea of burning souls. Marisa hopped back on her broom just as one of the souls grabbed her leg before the hand holding her exploded into a burst of flames hotter than the sun, she was lucky the flames were Danmaku or her leg would have been melted off * _Pichue*_ "Marisa: third hit!" Another burning soul spat a stream of flames at Marisa burning the sleeve of her outfit away and slightly burning her skin * _Pichue_ * "Marisa: fourth hit!" Marisa shouted seeing her favourite top get damaged and the fact that she was on her fourth hit "Oh, COME ON, ZE!" Her yell gave the flames another chance to burn her, this time on the bottom of her foot * _Pichue_ * "Marisa: fifth hit!"

"Are you KIDDING ME!?"

The flames parted slightly showing Dallas grinning maniacally with his hand up, his fingers ready to snap. When he did so, the click echoed for a good three seconds before the ground exploded again in flames, this time gushing quickly upwards towards the top of the dome where Marisa was currently taking off her hat showing something sitting on her head. Marisa grabbed it as the audience gasped, recognising the item that more than a few have tasted the receiving end of. She aimed it downwards as the flames grew closer and closer to her before she charged the talisman in her hands full of mana "Magicannon: 'Finaaaaal…" Dallas deadpanned as he had a feeling he knew what was coming next, and he didn't like it "You've gotta be shitting me…"

"SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!"

Dallas groaned exasperated as the giant beam of mana blasted through the flames of the damned and right towards him "Oh for fuck's sake…"

"(Insert explosion of choice)"

When the resulting light show dimmed enough for the audience to uncover their eyes, all they saw was a smoking crater and Marisa standing on her broom triumphantly. Something was swirling in the centre of the crater and an explosion of dome shaped purple flames caused the smoke to be blown away showing Dallas standing there unharmed, the ground beneath him spared the fate of the ground around him that was inside the border of his spell card.

"You… _missed_."

Dallas' whisper went unheard as he took a step forward with a grin but it fell with his body down to his knee; his body strained and damaged too much from holding up the shield that saved him from possible disintegration "Damn it…" Marisa smirked victorious and flew down to Dallas' kneeling form so that she was only a step away from him "I do believe this is my win!" She boasted proudly but only got a knowing smile from Dallas "Huh?" Dallas raised his hand slowly, Marisa watching it carefully with a suspicious look, and flicked her nose lightly * _Pichue!_ * Marisa's eyes widened in disbelief and shock as Dallas spoke up "Marisa: Sixth hit…Dallas 'Amon' Griffon wins." Dallas fell flat on the ground unconscious with a grin still on his face and at that moment his Flares sprang into action, picking up his peacefully sleeping body and quickly carrying him into the Infinite Archive before anyone could react.

Marisa grinned when she came out of her shock and stared at the Infinite Archive, her grin growing wider with her next thought.

'Oh, you've caught my eye now…Amon-kun.'

(END)

 **So, what do you all think? I accept reviews from both authors and guests, so c'mon, and post dem reviews for mwah. Reading them give me pride and confidence in my work.**

 **And now, a few more words before we end this chapter…**

 **To those who read this, and play League of Legends; my summoner name is the same as the one on this site. I play on the Oceania server. Add me as a friend if you like my work! (I play Ahri mainly, but I'm starting to try out Twitch)**

 **And to those who faved/followed/reviewed this fine piece of literature; Thanks a lot for dem faves/follows/reviews, it gives me motivation to continue my fanfictions for you all.**

 **…Now I don't have much else to say…**

 **This is Hollowsoul75 *Takes off straw hat while placing oversized milkshake down beside me on my desk*, back from vacation.**


	5. Lich's Grief and a Gap Witch's Plot

**Hello everyone, Hollowsoul75 here with a pretty late chapter on my part.**

 **Now, to list some stuff off:**

 **First: I shall reply to the one review I got.**

 **NekoLazy; Yes…he is very pissed. And it's great to be back.**

 **Second: So, if you haven't read my latest fic called 'The Dark Protector' then you won't know that none of my fics now have a deadline.**

 **Third: DISCLAIMER: I don't own Touhou Project, or anything else used in this fic aside from the OCs.**

 **Fourth: Please leave a review. I enjoy reading them.**

 **Fifth: To those wanting me/or trying to add me as a friend in League of Legends note that I am playing on the OCE server. So, unless you guys play on that server too, then I can't play with you guys (I'm sad cause so many want me to play with them but they're on different servers…)**

 **Sixth: I am helping out a fellow author, for more info take a look at my new fic that I will post soon.**

 **BEGIN:**

 **Chapter Five: Lich's Grief and a Gap Witch's plot.**

The Flares that carried Dallas into the Infinite Archive set him down on one of the tables while whispering worriedly for their 'father'. The Infinite Archive let out chitters to some of the Flares while the books changed again and again on their shelves until one flew out and landed next to the unconscious Lich 'Lich Biology 101', the Flare closest to it read the cover before opening it and flicked through the book's pages. When it found what it was looking for it slammed its fiery tendril-like arm down on the page and called over the others, who crowded closely around the book taking up the whole camera shot. The first Flare started giving out orders; a handful of Flares went about taking any shrapnel still stuck in their 'father's body out, another went to get some supplies to help heal his body without any issue not that it was required, and the rest went about guarding the Archive from anyone who tried to enter. Not even three seconds after taking up their positions they had stopped that 'Marisa' from getting inside the building, albeit with some difficulty until the Archive stepped in and blasted her away with one of the activated wards placed on it by the original Amon.

Her final words before being blasted harmlessly away were "I want a continue, A CONTINUE I SAY, ZE!"

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

Dallas opened his eyes to find himself not in the Archive or surrounded by his Flares, but in a dark world of ruins. The air above was black and purple, the black being a circle surrounded by purple. The ground covered in a flame-like fog that went up to his ankles. And black spiny pillars both intact and broken littered the area around Dallas, almost giving off the feeling of the ruins of a throne room "What the?" Upon hearing a low dying moan he turned around to find nothing there except for some of the fog being disturbed. After staring at the space for a bit he turned back around and started walking, hoping that he would find the way out of here. He heard the moan again but it sounded closer this time and in a larger number. He ignored it for a second letting it continue before spinning around to only find disturbed fog again as whatever it was ducked back down. Dallas scowled before continuing on his way, his pace being a little faster than before. The moans kept following him until he yelled thinking that whoever was doing this would answer him "Where the hell are you!?"

And some _thing_ did.

Dallas squawked when something grabbed his right leg from inside the fog and quickly freed himself and moved away before something grabbed his other leg from behind. He started panicking as he struggled in the grip of whatever was grabbing both his legs and the fog started clearing to show what was holding him in place. Skeletons…skeletons made of the same material as the pillars lying about with glowing purple eye sockets and wearing raggy cloaks that covered their heads and most of the back of their body, showing off their bare bones to the world "The hell!" Dallas struggled even harder now as they all converged on him. The vast amount of skeletons started pulling him to the ground as they crawled up his body getting him to yell out as he continued struggling against them "Get off of me dammit!"

One of the skeletons reached for his face and was about to tear his eyes out with sharp bone fingers when…

Dallas shot up gasping for air making several Flares that were on his body go flying and for the ones around him to screech floating back a bit, experiencing their first jumpscare. He spent the next minute just sitting up calming himself down as his phylactery necklace glowed for a bit before dimming "What the hell was that?" No one answered him as both his Flares and the Infinite Archive was silent, not knowing what Dallas was referring to. After Dallas was calmed down completely he sighed "I need some sleep. I'm too old for this shit."

A few Flares started imitating an old man with an invisible walking stick while several others laughed.

A few books curtesy of the Archive sent them screaming as they flickered away.

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

Yukari Yakumo was having a dilemma. Did she go check on her son and try to explain why she abandoned him, or did she leave him be so he would never meet the one who should have loved and cherished him as a baby? She sniffed as she placed a photo of Dallas down while she accepted a cup of tea from Youmu, her long-time friend Yuyuko's servant and gardener "Thank you." Youmu was a petite girl with silver hair topped off with a black bow. She wears a white dress shirt, a black bow tie around her neck and what appeared to be a green one piece dress over those garments, but Yukari knew it was a two piece that just blended well. A large transparent white ball with a wispy tail followed her around and sheathed behind her were two katanas that seemed ridiculously long on her due to her small…stature.

Across from Yukari was a middle-aged woman with pink hair wearing a blue dome shaped hat over it decorated with a white paper triangle with a red swirl on the front of it. She wore a heavily modified kimono coloured blue that looked more like sleeping wear with how much looser it was than conventional kimono. After taking a sip from her cup of tea she opened her maroon colored eyes and spoke "Yukarin, you need to calm down." Yukari sighed as she placed her cup down and Youmu went about refiling it.

"I know, Yuyuko…but…" She trailed off letting Yuyuko speak as she nodded "Your son, Dallas, right?" Yukari nodded sadly making Yuyuko sigh "Just…talk to him. All you need to do is go right up to him, sit his ass down, and give him a good talking to." Yuyuko grinned making Yukari smile "I'm not going to scold him or anything…I don't think I can considering I probably don't hold the position of Kaa-san in his heart." Yukari went back to being sad making Yuyuko float over to her and give her a hug that was returned. After a few seconds of silence and hugging with Youmu coughing to try and get their attention for something, Yuyuko spoke up after letting Yukari out of her hug "How about I go with you when you meet him, for moral support…and maybe hook him up with Youmu."

"Y-Yuyuko-sama!"

Yuyuko waved Youmu off "Yare, yare, you need someone in your life, Youmu. You can't just stay as my gardener forever without someone; that is an order. So buck up and go make yourself pretty." The smile on Yuyuko's face screamed mischievous while Youmu bowed her head and she looked at the photo of Dallas that was still on the table. Strangely the transparent ball floating around her gained a tint of pink to its color "As you wish, Yuyuko-sama."

After Youmu left Yukari levelled a small glare at Yuyuko "What do you think you're doing, trying to hook up my son with your gardener?" Yuyuko grinned ignoring her friend's glare "What, don't you think it would be funny, watching Youmu try her hand at flirting?" Yukari was silent for a moment before she too grinned.

"Yuyuko…you are a genius."

"I try."

(Don't mind me; I'm a regular line break)

Dallas groaned as the Archive woke him up with a hardcover book to the face. Ignoring the laughing Flares that hovered around him closely, he got up off the makeshift medical bed and stretched, popping a few joints in his back "AUuuuugh, that's better." As he looked around he noticed some of the Flares looking a little worried for some reason, sending glances at him and at something around the corner of a row of bookshelves.

"Is something…the…matter…" Dallas trailed off as he walked around the corner to find Yukari sitting down enjoying a cup of tea with two unfamiliar people near her along with a white wisp-like creature that flew around one of them "What are you doing here?" Yukari waved off her son's slightly hostile tone "Now, now, let's not go supernova…I'm just here to talk." Dallas scoffed as he looked over the two that were with her, the wisp floating around the silver haired one grew slightly pink under his gaze and the pink haired one merely grinned "And what, pray tell, are they here for?"

"They are here to observe…along with Yuyuko having her own agenda." The pink haired woman waved at him making Dallas assume that this was 'Yuyuko'. Dallas pulled his gaze away from the two before looking at the nearly empty cup of tea in Yukari's hands "I'll have my Flares prepare some tea." He mumbled as he walked to the closest bookshelf that started changing its current reading choices.

"Oh, that would be lovely, thank you." All Yukari got for her comment was a grunt as Dallas pulled a familiar book from the shelf. As he walked over in front of Yukari and company, the Archive moved a chair over for Dallas to sit on "Thank you." The Archive chittered in response making Yukari raise an eyebrow "Oh, a living library…not something you see every day; and coming from me that's something."

Dallas scoffed "And how should I know. I've only seen you in a picture until now." Yukari looked down slightly at that "I understand if you hate me…but understand that I was trying to keep you safe…away from this place." Dallas rolled his eyes as Yukari continued "When I had you, Danmaku had not been created yet. If I tried to bring you here, you may have been caught in the crossfire of a life or death battle…I couldn't risk it…I couldn't risk you." Dallas' eyes softened for such a short moment that it may have been a trick of the light.

"I see…forgive me if I'm finding it hard to accept the woman who should've been the one to raise me into my life." Dallas handed Yukari the book he held in his hands "…If you want to understand, then read this…" Yukari read the cover as she took it from him "...'Lich's: Creation…and destruction'?" Yukari gasped and covered her mouth with a palm as tears sprung to her eyes, now knowing the fate of her only child "Dallas…"

Dallas was silent for the most part but mumbled "I need some time to myself…" Yuyuko grinned after those words left his lips, not reading the atmosphere correctly "Oh? Well then let Youmu accompany you, she can help you relieve all that _stress_." Her saucy grin didn't help 'Youmu's blush "Y-YUYUKO-SAMA!" Dallas turned away from the two with a sigh "Well, make yourselves at home then." He didn't really need to say it; they were going to be staying a while no matter what he did.

This…is going to be the toughest thing he's ever had to deal with in his life as a Faux Lich.

…Wait

"How did you get the Archive to let you in?"

( **END** )

 **So, what do you all think of this chapter?**

 **I'll admit this was somewhat rushed as I wanted to speak about my new fic that will be posted soon after this update. It will be a RWBY and League of Legends crossover…one featuring yet ANOTHER OC…sigh, all I ever seem to write are stories featuring OCs…mostly because it's easier for me as I don't have to try and follow a character's personality and not try and make them OOC.**

 **So…well, I got nothing else to talk about right now…sigh.**

 **Remember to leave a fav/follow/review please…especially a review. I love reading them.**

 **Hollowsoul75, out.**

 **Peace.**


	6. Good news and bad news

Hi everyone, been awhile huh?

So uh, first things first, we will start off with the bad news.

My computer ended up being factory reset.

All my stories, all the chapters, and drafts, gone.

How?

Someone at the Electronics repair (not naming the place) was fixing several issues I was having with the computer, and the person decided to back everything I had up and factory restore it.

Would be great if they ACTUALLY BACKED IT UP.

The owner apologized and being such a nice guy, didn't charge me for anything, I don't know what happened to the guy they put in place to fix my computer, but I hope they did something at least to punish him. Am i angry? I have every right to be. Am I going to give up, HELL NO!

I am not letting this put me down. Instead, I'm going to open a word doc, and start rebuilding.

I have no idea how long it will take, but I WILL NOT FALTER (invisible cookie for whoever gets that reference)

So, sorry for worrying anyone, and I will immediately get started on rewriting what was lost (mainly the Birth of Corruption rewrite)

(BTW, I also got rid of all the author note chapters across all my stories. Wanted to clean things up a bit)


End file.
